Bree's Baby Girl
by DisneyXDGirl
Summary: Sofie is six months old now. Douglas has found out about her. Can the whole family work together to protect Sofie? Sequel to The Battle of Bree.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Bree's P.O.V.

"Sofie!" I say to my six month old daughter as she super speeds around the living room.

"What mommy?" She says, skidding to a stop, her golden brown hair bouncing to the left side, and training the green eyes on her.

"You have to stop using your bionics so much, and anyway, we have to go train." I say, standing up off the couch, picking her up and going to the elevator.

"Mommy! Put me down!" Sofie squeals. She is only six months old, but since she is the smartest girl in the world, she caught on to talking and walking really fast.

"No. You have to train." I say, walking out of the elevator. Chase, Adam and Mr. Davenport are already waiting for us in their simulator places. Leo and Tasha are out on a mother- son day.

"Hey." Chase says to me, then bends down and says to Sofie, "Hi baby girl. Are you being good?"

"I'm holding her like a sack of potatoes. What do you think?" I answer, then put her down on the simulator platform.

"Alright guys... Now that Sofia is old enough, we will now have the four of you in the simulator." Mr. Davenport says, handing Sofie a smaller pair of glasses.

"Yay!" Sofie squeals.

"Okay. In three, two, one..." Mr. Davenport says, and we enter the simulation.

We're in a deserted alley way. It's light out, and the alley's littered with pop cans and candy bar wrappers. Sofie is just taking in her surroundings, along with Chase, when the first wave of attackers come. Chase takes down three at once, while Adam smacks two of their heads together. Sofie is taking one guy by herself, and I take down the other three guys. One other guy is hiding behind the dumpster, and tries to grab Sofie, but Chase and I think the same thing. Chase uses his molecular kine sis on the guy, and I do a super speeding front kick. Then we come out of the simulation.

"What's going on? I wanna smash more heads." Adam says, taking off his blue sunglasses- like shades.

"I don't know. My machine is glitching. I might not have calibrated correctly for Sofia to be in it." Mr. Davenport says, typing on the computer, Anyway, just go to sleep. You guys have school in the morning."

"Okay." I say, scooping Sofie up in my arms.

"Night." Chase says, kissing the top of Sofie's head before getting into his capsule.

"Night." Adam says, copying Chase to mock him and going into his capsule.

"Alright baby. Night. Remember, you have to be good for Grampie Davenport tomorrow while mommy's at school. Okay?" I say, after putting her in her capsule.

"Okay mommy. Good Night." Sofie says, gives me a kiss and lets me close her capsule door. Her capsule is to the right of mine. Then I get in my capsule and go to sleep.

The Next Morning at School...Still Bree...

"Hey Bree. Heard you had a baby." Trent says as I enter the school. About seven months away from this prison, and my first day back, he has to let everyone know.

"Yea. And?" I say pulling my backpack higher on my shoulder.

"You're pathetic." He says walking towards me.

"What did you say to my sister?" Adam says, stepping in front of me.

"She's Pa-the-tic." Trent says, and I immediately grab Adam, along with Chase and Leo.

"Adam." Leo whispers, "Don't start a fight, you'll only make it worse."

"Fine." Adam says to us, and then says to Trent, "I won't break your face... Yet." Then we begin to walk away.

"A wimp, are ya?" Trent asks, and I know that Adam is going to hurt him.

Adam turns and punches Trent in the face, then drags the three of us into the cafeteria.

"Adam! What were you thinking?" Chase hisses through his teeth.

"Same as I always think. Nothing." He laughs and the three of us stare, "What?" Adam says after a minute.

"Nothing." We answer at the same time. The Marcus walks in.

"Hey guys. Who punched Trent? He's laying on the floor in the hall." Marcus asks as he sits down at the table we're sitting at.

"I did!" Adam says like it's the best thing he's ever done.

"Good job. One question. Why?" Marcus says.

"Same reason Adam's gonna punch you. No one likes you." Leo answers before any of us have a chance to say anything.

"Leo. Be nice." I say, "It's because Trent called Adam a W-I-M-P." I spell so that Adam doesn't get mad again. He hates that word.

"Oh. Why haven't I seen you lately, Bree?" He asks.

"Because..." Chase says.

"Well..." I say.

"Not telling." Says Leo.

"Oh, I know. It's because..." Adam starts but I stop him and whisper, "I had a baby."

"Really?" He says, staring me down.

"Yea, a daughter. Sofia." I say, "But don't tell anyone. I don't want it all around the school."

Then the bell rings. "Okay." He replies, then we all go to class.

**~And a sequel prevails! Hey everybody. First of all, If you haven't read my story called 'The Battle of Bree', you'll have no idea what's going on. If you have read it, I hope you are as eager for this sequel as I am. Thanks. R&R. Ciao.**

**Quote:**

**Donald: (pulling out his checkbook) Now, how big of a bill can I expect from the school? **

**Chase: None. We made it all look like an accident. **

**Donald: Ha! Yes! Way to go!**

**Remember. Sofie's bionics are:**

**-Super speed**

**-Super smarts**

**-Molecular kine sis**

**-Invisibility**

**-Force field**

**-Ice vision**

**-Sonic scream**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

Chapter 2: Coming Home

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree agreed that she wouldn't speed home, so instead we are all walking home together. I'm reading a German textbook, Leo is bouncing around like he had too much sugar, Adam is counting how many ants are on the ground and Bree is lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" I ask, closing my book.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Bree says, not really paying attention.

"About?" I reply as we turn onto our street.

"About a whole lot." She answers.

"More specifically?" I ask, turning up the driveway.

"Well, like..." Bree says, opening the house door, "What happened in here?"

The living room is a mess. The couch is upside down, all the glass tables are shattered, there is food everywhere, and Mr. Davenport is hiding behind the counter.

"Let's just say someone else has a Commando App." Mr. Davenport says, coming out from behind the counter.

"I want animal crackers!" A sweet but deadly voice screams.

"Yes Violet!" He says in terror.

Then Sofia comes downstairs in a yellow jumper. She looks at us for a minute, then shakes her head.

"What happened?" Sofia asks.

"Someone takes after their Daddy." Leo teases.

"You have a Spike." Adam says, laughing.

"You have a Commando App like Daddy used to. Hey, where is Daddy?" I say, looking around for Chase.

"Daddy!" Sofie squeals, jumping into Chase's arms, who came through the back door.

Marcus' P.O.V.

I walk up to the lab of my Dad and I. I make sure no one is looking, then I enter the code on the key pad in the barbecue. When the wall morphs, I enter, and it morphs back to normal.

"Marcus, you're home." Dad says, sitting at his desk, "You better have something for me about Adam, Bree and Chase."

"Actually, I do." I reply, sitting down in the chair next to his.

"What?" He says, finally looking up from his work.

"Bree had a baby, Sofia, and I believe her daughter is bionic." I say, taking out my homework and putting it on my half of the desk.

"What!? Really?!" Dad says, "We have to do some research, and then we'll capture her."

**~Hey. Cliff-hanger, Sorry. And sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, Ciao.**

**Quote:****Chase Davenport: The only thing juicier than my burgers is what you're about to eat, which is a big, heaping pile of hot, tasty defeat. **  
**Adam Davenport: Oh, well, speaking of "defeat," care for a foot rub? **  
** (Adam gestures toward two chairs were students are getting foot massages)**  
**Chase Davenport: What's that? **  
**Adam Davenport: THAT is my two-minute massage stop, winning hearts and minds ten toes at a time. **

**Question: Do you like the show Kickin' It?**


	3. Chapter 3: Douglas

Chapter 3: Douglas _**(And Marcus.)**_

A Week Later...

Bree's P.O.V.

Today, Adam is helping me train along with Sofia. Adam is holding a stop pad for when Sofie tries to stop running, because, well, she isn't that good at stopping.

"Okay, Go!" I say and Sofia speeds across the room and crashes into Adam.

"Ha ha. I did it!" Sofia squeals, and climbs off Adam.

"That was awesome!" Adam yells and gets up off the floor.

Then the lab doors open and Chase and Mr. Davenport come out.

"Grampie! Daddy!" Sofia squeals and jumps into Mr. Davenport's arms.

"Hi honey. Isn't someone supposed to be down for her nap?" Mr. Davenport asks, looking into her green eyes.

"Nooooo..." Sofia says, and slips out of his arms.

"You're right. It is nap time." I say to them.

"No!" Sofia yells and tries to run away, but Chase grabs her.

"Nap time." He says, throwing her over his shoulder.

"I don't wanna!" She complains.

"Too bad. Have a good rest." I say, give her a kiss, and then Chase puts her in her capsule.

"Thanks." I say and then Adam, Chase and I go upstairs to chill.

Half An Hour Later...

Donald's P.O.V.

I'm just down in the lab working on my new cloning device while Sofia is napping. Then I hear the garage door open.

"Hello?" I ask, looking around the lab.

"Hello Donnie." Douglas answers. DOUGLAS?!

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to grab anything to protect myself.

"Oh don't worry. We're not here for you. We're here for her." He says, pointing to Sofie's capsule.

"Don't touch her." I say.

"Too late" Marcus yells and grabs Sofie out of her capsule.

"Daddy!" Sofie squeals.

"Marcus? Let her go." I say and try to grab her out of Marcus' arms.

"No Donnie. I think I'll take my granddaughter for a bit." Dougie says, "Now Marcus!"

Marcus shots lasers at me and I pass out.

Sofie's P.O.V. **(_Really?_ Yes.)**

"Grampie!" I squeal. I don't know who these guys are, but I know what I have to do.

"AHHHHHHH!" I sonic scream.

"Ow!" They both yell, and the small one who was holding me let go.

I try to super speed, but I crash into the wall. Then the small one is next to me and picks me up.

"Someone can scream, can't they?" He says and carries me and the big one out of the lab.

Chase's P.O.V.

Adam, Bree and I are playing Mario on three player when I hear it. Sofie's sonic scream. I immediately pause the game.

"Guys, did you hear that?" I say.

"What was that?" Bree asks.

"Sofie!" Adam says and we all run down to the lab.

When we get down, the glass in the lab is shattered and Mr. Davenport is laying on the floor unconscious.

"Mr. Davenport!" Adam says and picks him up.

"Sofie!" Bree screams and speeds around the house.

I go over to the cyberdesk and open the chip GPS.

"Whoever it was, they disabled her GPS." I say.

"It was Douglas." Mr. Davenport says, now standing upright, "and Marcus."

"Marcus! Our friend Marcus?" I say.

"Yes." Mr. Davenport says.

Leo was right.

**~_Hey guys. WAZZUP?_**

**Go Away! Not you, XDers. I mean him.  
**

_**Who, me?**_

**Yes you.  
**

_**But I love bugging you.**_

**Marcus. I mean it! This is my fanfic. Go-  
**

_**Alright. Calm down. But do you really think I would kidnap a little girl?**_

**Yes.**

_**Well you're nice.**_

**Yep. Now go.  
**

_**Fine I'm going. Marcu****s **_**_has left the fanfic._  
**

**Good. Anyway... Thank you to everyone who has read my fanfic so far-**

_**Yawn.**_

**Marcus!**

_**:P**_

**Quote:**

** Bree: I want chores! **

** Chase: I want money! **

** Adam: Oh, I want a big furry hat so I can wear it to scare animals! **

** Leo: You guys can finish MY chores. There's no reason for ME to have money since Miss Bank-Manager put a freeze on my fun account.**

_**Question: Should I leave... or continue to bother Cleo?**_

**Leave!**

_**I was asking the viewers.**_

**XDers!**

_**Ciao.**_

**No. That is my line. Ciao.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets That No One Told Her

_Last Time on Bree's Baby Girl:_

_Chase's P.O.V._

_Adam, Bree and I are playing Mario on three player when I hear it. Sofie's sonic scream. I immediately pause the game._

_"Guys, did you hear that?" I say._

_"What was that?" Bree asks._

_"Sofie!" Adam says and we all run down to the lab._

_When we get down, the glass in the lab is shattered and Mr. Davenport is laying on the floor unconscious._

_"Mr. Davenport!" Adam says and picks him up._

_"Sofie!" Bree screams and speeds around the house._

_I go over to the cyberdesk and open the chip GPS._

_"Whoever it was, they disabled her GPS." I say._

_"It was Douglas." Mr. Davenport says, now standing upright, "and Marcus."_

_"Marcus! Our friend Marcus?" I say._

_"Yes." Mr. Davenport says._

_Leo was right._

Chapter 4: Secrets That No One Told Her **(FYI: In this, they know Douglas, But they don't know Marcus is evil. Also, Adam has his blast wave ability. _Oh really?_ Yes.)**

Bree's P.O.V.

"Douglas has my daughter!" I exclaim, looking at Mr. Davenport.

"Yes. I'm sorry Bree." Mr. Davenport answers and I feel mad. Like mad enough, I could be Spike.

"Hey." Adam says.

"Adam. We don't need a dimwitted idea." Chase replies, trying to track Sofia's chip signal.

"But." Adam says.

"It's fine Adam." Mr. Davenport says.

Adam looks like someone just stabbed him with a fork because of the hurt look on his face.

Sofie's P.O.V. **(_Where's mine? _Marcus!)**

I don't know where I am. It looks like a warehouse lab and I'm stuck in an electric cage. I try to use my GPS like Daddy taught me, but it's not working. I don't get it. Why is this about me? What did I do to them?

"Trying to use your bionics, eh?" The big one asks, coming into this part of the warehouse, "Well don't bother. The cage takes away your bionics."

"What do you want?" I say, trying to sound innocent.

"To control you, Adam, Bree and Chase, my granddaughter." He says and I'm confused.

"Huh? You aren't my grandfather. Mhr. Davenport is." I say. I can't say mister very well.

"No. I'm your mommy's daddy." He says and I feel my heart stop for a second.

"What? No. No no no no no!" I exclaim.

"Yes. Now answer a few questions and then I'll let you go." He says

"No." I say.

"Fine, but you will or my name isn't Douglas Davenport!" He yells and then walks out of the room.

Adam's P.O.V.

I have a good idea. Like the day we teleported Tasha. But of course no one listens.

"Adam. What's wrong?" Bree asks me, sitting in the chair next to me.

"I have an actual smart idea." I pout.

"Well what is it?" Bree questions, actually interested.

"To track Marcus' cell phone." I say.

"Adam, that's brilliant!" Bree exclaims, getting the attention of both Chase and Mr. Davenport.

"What?" They both say.

"Track Marcus' cell phone to figure out their location." I mutter, but they all hear me.

"Adam. Good point." Chase says, obviously not wanting to admit that I have a good idea.

Twenty minutes later, we have a signal to follow.

**~Hey. I think I've taken care of my little Marcus problem.**

_**How?**_

**Or I haven't.**

_**Cleo, gosh. Calm down.**_

**Marcus. I could make you crushed like a bug.  
**

_**You wouldn't.**_

**I would. Ciao.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

**_Quick Note: I'm staying!_**

**Yea... (Note the sarcasm.)  
**

_**Oh stop. Anyway, the highly anticipated chapter 5. *Fanfare blows.**_

Chapter 5: Rescue

Bree's P.O.V.

An old abandon warehouse. That's where Douglas and Marcus are. That is hopefully where Sofie is.

"Adam." Chase hisses at him as we approach the building. Adam is playing Floppy Bird on his phone.

"Ok. Fine, fine, Mission face." He answers, puts his phone away and does a mime thing.

"Good." I say as we slip in the door of the warehouse.

Once we're inside, I see a blue glowing light. When we try to sneak around the corner, Chase stops us. He scans the floor for traps. He gives us the all clear, and we all continue inward. Once we get around the boxes, I see Sofie.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sofie squeals.

"Daddy eh? Which one?" Douglas says, coming out of the door across from us, "Marcus!"

"Surrounded." Marcus replies.

"Good." Douglas says.

"Let her go." I say.

"Daddy?" Sofie says and I realize Chase is starring off.

"Chase." I say and he gets in a fighting position.

"Leave Sofie out of this Douglas." Chase says and Adam and I join him in a fighting stance.

"Chase. Chase... I'm your dad. I risked my life to save you. I made you the best out of you three. Join me. You, Marcus and I could rule." Douglas responds and... I don't know what Chase's answer will be.

"No. We're a team." Chase answers.

"Marcus, get them." Douglas says.

Marcus super speeds toward us, then Adam trips him.

"I can use my blast wave ability." Adam says.

"We have to get Sofie out first." I say.

"Alright. Then I'll use it." Adam says.

"Wait. Use it now." Chase whispers.

"Are you sure?" I whisper back questioningly.

"Yes." He says, then yells, "Sofie, bubble."

Marcus gets up. Chase grabs my arm as Adam starts to collect energy. He pulls me close and surrounds us in his force field. Sofie does the same to herself. Adam releases the energy, forcing Marcus and Douglas down. It breaks the cage and Sofie runs over.

"Daddy!" Sofie screams and jumps into Chase's arms. Then I speed us home. This was too easy. There are more problems to come.

**~Hey guys. Short chapter, but-**

_**But she loves Marcus.**_

**No. But, the next chapter will be-**

_**Horrible. So stop reading while you can. Avert your eyes!  
**_

**Marcus! It will be AWESMAZERIFIC (It is now a word).  
**

_**No it isn't.**_

**Ugh. It will involve... Well I can't tell you.  
**

_**Sofie-**_

**MARCUS! I gonna go before he drops a spoiler bomb.  
**

_**Going-**_

**Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6: An Appcident

**First of all, I would like to say thank you for nominating two of my stories for The Lab Rats Award Show.  
**

_**Blah blah blah.**_

**Marcus! Please vote for The Battle of Bree or Bree's Baby Girl.  
**

_**Just start writing already Cleo.**_

**(Sticks out tongue) Mah mah meh. Here you go.  
**

Chapter 6: An Appcident

Chase's P.O.V.

I am so happy right now, but there is a feeling in my stomach telling me that this happiness isn't going to last long. I'm walking into the lab with Sofie in my arms. Bree and Adam are on either side. Sofie looks like she's about to cry. Davenport and Leo are waiting when we walk in the lab.

"Sofie. What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I uz aired. I's bioic. I an't bes aired." Sofie says. When she gets nervous she talks like a baby. (Translation: I was scared. I'm bionic. I can't be scared.)

"It's okay. We all get scared sometimes." I reply, letting Adam and Bree go ahead of me.

"Iven ou?" Sofie questions. (Even you?)

"Yes. Come on." I say and we walk over to the rest of the family.

"Everything's going to be okay." Leo says.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**But it won't be.**

Adam's P.O.V.

I'm playing with Sofia right now. We're doing a 100 piece puzzle for ages 6-9 in the living room. The puzzle is of a dog.

"Uncle Adam, that piece doesn't go there." Sofie says, pointing at the puzzle piece I'm about to put down.

"Yes it does." I answer and try to put it down.

"No. You're trying to put it in by his eyes." She argues.

"So?" I say.

"So, that piece has the tail on it. It goes by his butt." Sofie says.

"Oh. Sorry." I say, and put the piece where she tells me to.

We do the puzzle for a few more minutes, then Sofie stops.

"Sofie? Sofia? Sof?" I ask.

She looks at me and her eyes are glowing green.

"Chase! Bree! Mr. Dav-" I yell, before she speeds at me.

"Adam?" Tasha yells.

"Something's up with Sofie! Go get the others!" I shout and then everyone else is here.

Sofie's hand brushes by where my chip is and I black out.

Bree's P.O.V.

I take the elevator up with Leo, Chase and Dad. We come out of the elevator and I see it. Sofie's eyes are bright green and so are Adam's.

"Triton App." Dad exclaims, "Douglas made it so that Sofie can activate yours."

"What do we do?" I ask. Then Chase and I black out.

.

Donald's P.O.V.

Great. It's three humans against four bionics. This is fair. (Sarcasm)

"Ahh!" Tasha says.

(The same thing that happened in Sink or Swim for the Triton App scene happens)

Later...

Right now I'm running tests to make sure that their Triton Apps can't be activated anymore.

"Grampie?" Sofie says and i jump.

"Yes?" I ask

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too."

**~Hola. I said this chapter would be amazerific and I was right.**

_**No you weren't.**_

**Why is that?  
**

_**Because I wasn't in it.**_

**(Rolls eyes.) You're obnoxious. Anyway, I have no idea what I'm going to write next.  
**

_**Write about me.**_

**Maybe. But review or PM me if you have an idea.  
**

**Question: Do you think writer's block is evil? (I do)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Leo Freaks Out

**Alright. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I was sick.**

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.**_

**Marcus. Anyway, I am going to try to update a lot this weekend to make up for it.**

_**Good.**_

**Gah. I'm supposed to be doing a math test right now, but I finished, so here you go.**

Chapter 7: Leo Freaks Out

Bree's P.O.V.

Right now, I'm relaxing with Adam in the living room. We are watching 'Space Bananas 3' because Adam wants to watch it and I don't want to argue. Adam is laying on the couch and I have my head on his chest. Suddenly, Leo storms in.

"Well I payed, so you have to give them to me!" Leo shouts into his phone. Adam looks at me questioningly, and I just shrug.

"Oh, don't you hang up on me!" He yells, then throws his phone against the back of the couch. I smirk at my step-brother's behavior, but hide it behind an orange throw pillow.

"What was that about?" Adam inquired, sitting up all the way.

"I payed for two tickets to Grease so I could take Janelle, but now Dan won't give them to me." Leo complains, then plops down on the couch.

"Danny the Dealer?" I ask.

'Yep." Leo answers, sighing. Danny is the guy at Mission Creek High who can get you anything.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." I say.

_**Little does she know, she's walking into a trap.**_

**What? **

_**Nothing.**_

**Okay. Anyway, It's short because I'm in class. Got to go. Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8: Helping Gets Bree in Trouble

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I fixed my computer so that I can update all the time. Okay, so here- Wait. Where's Marcus? (yells) Marcus! Where is he? (gasps) Maybe he's gone. I'm gonna go check while you read. Here we go.**

Chapter 8: Helping Gets Bree in Trouble

Bree's P.O.V.

This morning, I woke up to, "Mommy!"

"Uh." I moan, opening my capsule door with my eyes still closed, "What?"

"Aieh! Uncall Leoo won'tee stooop ticklin meeee!" Sofie squeals.

"Leo!" I say and immediately Sofia's squealing stops. Finally, I decide to open my eyes. I see Leo standing up, holding Sofie in his arms, who is wearing a blue onesie.

"Gah!" Leo yells when she tries to freeze his hand.

"Sofia Raquel Davenport. We do not freeze our family members." I scold her. She puts on a mopey face, but then perks up and jumps from Leo's arms.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks.

"Shhh. Uncle Adam is going into the elevator to come down here." Sofie replies, turning invisible.

"What? How's does she know that?" Leo whispers when we both end up in front of the cyberdesk.

"Oh yeah. She has super senses now." I reply nonchalantly.

Leo begins to say something else, but Adam enters. Suddenly, he goes flying into the wall.

"Ahhh! The air is attacking me!" Adam shouts. Just then, Sofie loses control of her bionics and becomes visible.

"Sofie Rockmel! How could you?" He says and Leo and I burst into laughter. Rockmel?

"What?" Adam asks.

"Nothing." Leo and I both say. I step in my capsule, and change into a pink tank top, blue jeans, and pink flats. When I get out, Adam has gone upstairs and Sofie has also changed. She is now wearing a purple flowery top, light blue jogging pants, and white Dora sneakers. I walk over to her, lift her on the table so that we're at the same height, and help her put her hair in a ponytail.

"Thanks Mommy." She says, wrapping her small arms around my neck.

"No problem." I say, putting her down on the floor. We all get in the elevator. As soon as we're upstairs, Tasha says, "Where's my granddaughter?"

"Over here grammie." Sofie says and runs into Tasha's arms.

"Be good today, alright?" I say to my daughter.

"Okay. Bye Mommy." She replies.

"Bye. Wait. Where's Chase?" I ask Tasha.

"He left with Adam" Tasha answers.

"Okay. Bye." I say.

"Bye Mom." Leo says and we go out the door.

Halfway to school, Leo finally speaks. "Are you still going to talk to Danny for me?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" I answer with a question.

"Alright. I was just making sure you didn't forget with that baby brain of yours." Leo answers and I smack him in the arm.

.

School

"Hey. Danny!" I say, getting his attention.

"Hey Brey. Wassup?" Danny replies. This is usual him.

"Not much. Listen, Leo said he payed for play tickets from you, but you didn't give them to him. Why not?" I question.

"Well, I was fulfilling another order." Danny says. Then I realize we are the only ones in the hall.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to back away.

"This. Now!" He yells. Then someone comes in the door. And it's none other than...

Marcus.

* * *

**Okay. I have looked everywhere, and I can't find Marcus. I even mentioned him in this chapter, and he's not writing anything. (yells) Marcus! See, nothing. Does that mean that I'm... Marcus free?! Awesome! until next time. Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9: Twice in a Year

**Hey XDers. It's kind of lonely without Marcus. I wonder where he went? Never mind, what am I saying? I'm happy he's gone. On to the story.**

_Last time on Bree's Baby Girl:_

_"Hey. Danny!" I say, getting his attention._

_"Hey Brey. Wassup?" Danny replies. This is the usual him._

_"Not much. Listen, Leo said he payed for play tickets from you, but you didn't give them to him. Why not?" I question._

_"Well, I was fulfilling another order." Danny says. Then I realize we are the only ones in the hall._

_"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to back away._

_"This. Now!" He yells. Then someone comes in the door. And it's none other than..._

_Marcus._

Chapter 9: Twice in a Year

Bree's P.O.V.

"Hello Bree." Marcus says, as if he were my friend.

"What do you want Marcus?" I sneer. I notice Danny slipping out of the room, but I don't mind. I have a feeling I'll have to use my bionics, and it'll be easier without Danny around.

"I'm here for you. Dad says I'll get a great reward for bringing you in." He replies, and I shudder at his use of the word 'dad'.

"Go away Marcus." I say. I really hope Chase is using his super-hearing right now.

"Nuh-uh. Dad is already mad because of the six-month old, but we'll get the others through you. And you'll get to meet Dad's new colleague." Marcus excitedly states.

"No. Chase! I scream. I hear a faint, "I'm coming Bree."

"Screaming can't help you." Marcus sneers before beginning to collect electricity.

.

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree is 10 minutes late to class right now. I don't know if she's just delayed, but I use my bionics to pick up her voice.

_"What do you want Marcus?" _I hear in Bree's voice.

"Can I go get my jacket from my locker? I'm cold." I ask. Adam glances at me, realizes something is wrong, and says, "Me too."

_"Go away Marcus."_

Mr. Maxwell nods, and Adam and I go out of the room.

"What is it?" Adam asks, his usual happiness replaced with worry.

"Bree." I say, and we are speeding down the halls.

_"No. Chase!" _

"I'm coming Bree." I think. When we turn the corner, I see Bree about to be attacked. I throw a force field out just in time.

.

Bree's P.O.V.

A force field appears in front of me. I turn my head to see Adam and Chase. Adam puts a finger to his lips.

"You have a force field?" Marcus exclaims.

"Yep, and all the others" I say, then I hear, "Good. She gets the plan."

"Prove it." Marcus says. I take the bench in the center of the lobby and lift it. Chase uses his molecular kine sis to help, and it feels weightless. Just then, Adam sneezes.

"Loser." Marcus says, and aims a ray gun at Adam and Chase, "Come with me, and they live."

"No!" Adam immediately yells.

"Bree, don't!" Chase pleads.

"I'm sorry." I say, and step towards Marcus.

"Good choice." Marcus says, grabbing my arm, and we super speed off.

**I have to stop here because I have to get off the computer. Ciao.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Discoveries

**Hey Peepsles. Over 50 reviews. I'm really grateful for everyone who has reviewed so far, so I'd like to take a second, and shout out to: AllAmericamSlurp, TaylorSwift100, LennyxLaney gal, Razara, Vampire girl, RossLynch4ever, Ausllykickforever21, Felixlover, Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller, and to all the guests. Each review pushes me to write better. Thank you.**

**Alright, rant time. KickandBelli is a jerk reviewer who has been going around flaming for no apparent reason. She says she hates stories, yet reads them all the way through, and then reviews as if she read none of it. Though, she has lost her bite. KAB review on my story telling me that I shouldn't have said stuff to him/her because it's rude. Oh really? KAB, you crossed the line of rude a long time ago. They really have to stop. So far, they have reviewed rudely on Marcus: Broken Android by AllAmericanSlurp, I'm a Weapon by daphrose and On the Run by dreamer4evera. Check them out, they are amazing. Spread awareness and stop KAB.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Discoveries

Chase's P.O.V.

Did that just happen? I'm in shock. "Bree!" I want to scream, but I can't move.

"No..." Adam whispers beside me. That's all it takes before Adam and I go to Leo's classroom. I timidly knock on the door of Leo's Social Studies class, trying not to burst and let all my emotions fly out. What do they want this time?

"Yes?" Mrs. Holland says.

"We have a family emergency, so Leo needs to leave." I say, words rushing out with no control. Leo immediately throws his binder in his bag and we all take off toward the entrance of the school.

"What is it? A mission?" Leo asks as we slip out of the school and break in to a run.

"Marcus kinnda... kiappa... took Bree." Adam huffs, stumbling over the word kidnapped.

"Oh. Wait what?" Leo shouts, earning a glare from an elderly women walking a dog.

"Yeah Leo. We just told you that." Adam says, his regular self showing, for a second.

.

Bree's P.O.V.

Marcus is running so fast, I don't know where we are. He must have disabled my GPS, because I cannot figure out our location. Marcus has his grip on my wrist so hard, it'll probably be bruised for a month or two. He seems angry. Why is HE angry? He kidnapped me! I should be the one who is angry. I hope Adam and Chase are okay. What about Sofia and Dad? And Leo and Tasha? I hope my family is okay. I don't get what Marcus and Douglas want with me this time. And his colleague. Who is Douglas working with now?

All my thoughts are interrupted when Marcus stops suddenly, and lets go of my arm. I go flying and I hit my head off of something made of metal. I groan, and cautiously open my eyes. Everything is so blurry. Marcus super speeds over to me and slowly reaches for me when I hear a voice.

"Marcus! I need her alive, so stop it!" It's Douglas. I attempt to move, anything to get away from this psychopath, but I can't move anything because of the pain.

"Fine!" Marcus yells, and I see one of the blurry figures storm off, presumably Marcus.

"Ugh! That boy ticks me off sometimes!" Douglas says, and I don't need sight to know that he is turned away from me.

Then he says, "But don't worry Bree honey. You'll see what's in store for you soon." I can practically see his sinister grin. Next thing I know, he's trying to move me. The pain is excruciating and I black out.

.

Sofie's P.O.V.

I'm at home helping Grampie and Stinky Eddy clean up the lab. I am picking up screws that Stinky 'accidentally' knocked over with the new robot arms Grampie made for him. As I'm almost done, Stinky says, "You miiiissssssseeeeeddd oooonnnnneeeee!"

"I knoow." I answer, grabbing the last one and putting it in the drawer Grampie put on the floor for me.

"Yeah, well work faster." Stinky says and I scrunch my face.

Then the lab doors open. I look over at Grampie, who looks just as surprised as me. Daddy, Uncle Adam and Uncle Leo walk in. They look panicked.

"Mommy?" I ask, and Uncle Adam picks me up, placing me on his hip. I don't get it. Where's Mommy?

"Marcus threatened to shoot us if Bree didn't go with him, and Bree, being the caring girl we all know, went with him." Daddy quickly says, and my curiosity changes into sadness and worry.

"Mommy's... gone?" I say, almost in tears.

"Shh shh." Uncle Adam says, running his finger across my cheek, "We'll find her."

"Pwomise?" Is what I respond with, staring into my uncle's eyes.

"I promise." Uncle Adam answers, hugging me for comfort.

.

Bree's P.O.V.

All I see when I wake up is a stone wall. Once my eyes are open, I slowly move my arms and legs. I'm not chained up. I sit up, not feeling any pain. Now that I am upright, I scan the room. It is a small stone jail cell, with no windows. There is a metal door by the end of my cot. A camera, microphone, and speaker watch my every movement from the opposite side of the room.

"Bree!" I hear come out of the speaker, "You're awake."

"What do you want, Douglas?" I say, suddenly on my feet.

"Oh, I fixed your Marcus related injuries and might have done a little more." Douglas says with an evil tone.

"Like, What?" I sneer, clenching my fists.

"Like, I dunno... Made you pregnant with the first of many children of my bionic army." It feels like a blow to the heart, and I stumble back, landing on the cot.

"WHAT?!" I scream, clutching my stomach.

"God, calm down. I didn't do anything that Spike did. I used science and a specially made ray gun." He says proudly, as if he didn't do anything bad. Then the speaker clicks off.

I lie down on the cot, still holding my stomach. Tears sting my eyes, prepared to spill down my face. I lay still for a few minutes before I hear in my head, "Bree? Can you hear me?" I immediately think, "Chase?"

Chase: Yes. This is a psychic link. It's a part of our bionics that Adam and I discovered.

Adam: Hi.

Bree: So we can talk through thoughts?

Chase: Only for a short period of time. And it involves a lot of concentration.

Bree: Wow.

Adam: So... Where are you?

Bree: I don't know.

Chase: Of course you don't. Did they do anything to you?

Bree: Well...

Adam and Chase: What?

Bree: I'm... pregnant.

Silence

Adam: Chase fainted... I can't hold... without him... careful... Bree.

Oh my. They know now.

**Yes they do. A twist, isn't it? Don't hate. This took me forever.**

_**Oh did it? (Eyebrow thing)**_

**Marcus! :). I mean, oh, you're back.  
**

_**You missed me. Oh yes you did.**_

**(Blushes) No I didn't! Where were you?  
**

_**Vacation.**_

**:l. Well... Ciao.  
**


End file.
